Patent images or drawings are core parts of a patent application. Together with the written description they can convey possession of an invention as well as support the claims defining the metes and bounds of the invention. However, the generation of patent drawings or patent images is very time consuming and therefore costly. Often, multiple revisions are needed as the text of the patent specification changes or as claim language changes.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for quickly and accurately generating patent drawings. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.